It happend one day
by Drucilla Malfoy
Summary: A carnival is in town and along with it comes a girl with long forgotten connections to Lex rating for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own The Tribe. Kinda wish I did but that's another story.

* * *

Everyone had been wary when the new tribe came through town. The passed through the city without stopping and set up a small carnival just west of the city. Residents flocked to the festival. Salene and Pride had been adamant that no one should go out until they knew who the people really were. But, Siva noted with no small amount of amusement, they had come in the end. The midway was lined with eateries, small shops and game stalls. She held out hope that Lex would win her on of the stuffed animals they were giving away as prizes. Siva knew however the chances of that were slim. She had the strong feeling that Lex would think himself above such things. She looked at the man waking beside her. He seemed to watch his surroundings with detached amusement

"Aren't you enjoying yourself, Lex?"

His head snapped around. "Yeah, it's great."

"You don't seem like it."

"I've been thinking a lot."

"What about?"

"Things."

She sighed and took his hand as they continued walking. Near the end of the main stretch there was a large bandstand. The approached it and joined the large crowd that was gathered around the stage. There was a girl singing a rock song Siva vaguely remembered. They stood for some time and watched the band play. The song soon changed. It was more hypnotic and slower though just as heavy as the previous one had been. She's good, Siva thought, very good. Lex watched the girl with what she could only classify as wonder.

The song ended and the band left the stage. Lex bolted after them. She chased after him, barely able to keep up.

"Rose," he called, "Rosey!" Surrounded by her band mates she was oblivious to his calling. He finally stopped several feet away and yelled, "Rosalind!"

She turned sharply and searched the crowd for the one who had called her. Her eyes narrowed on him. "Alexander?" she whispered.

He smiled and opened and his arms as she came forward to hug him.

* * *

"Honestly, I sort of believed you had died." Rose led them into a tent away from the crowds. It was warm and small, a small stove near the center and various blankets spread around.

"What, from the virus?" Lex took a seat on the floor and Siva followed his lead.

"Well, we both could have caught it. The idea had crossed my mind." Rose bustled around the tent. "That and the fact that you just always had this uncanny way of getting yourself into trouble. I figured you probably pissed off the wrong person and…you know."

"You have no idea." Siva whispered under her breath.

Both turned toward her and Rose laughed lightly.

"How did you know Lex?"

"We were friends when we were kids." Rose answered. "I'd say we went to school together but then Lex spent most of his time in school skipping school or trying to."

The trio spent sometime discussing life since the virus. Siva was careful to leave out mentioning her time with the technos. Sometimes she couldn't even remember all the different tribes they had inflicted themselves upon in Ram's misguided quest.

"So, how did you too meet?" Rose finally asked.

"You know how I love a damsel in distress." Lex answered before she had time to even think.

"Right." She looked to Siva, "So he was getting his ass kicked and you helped him."

"Basically." He took the ribbing with a good humor Siva had only occasionally seen from Lex.

They talked for a while more before Lex and Siva said they needed to return to the mall.

* * *

Late that night Rose sat near the fire. Outside she could hear the sounds of the carnival continuing around her tent. They would be gone as soon as the residents of the city left. It was a pattern they had come to follow closely. Their tribe called themselves the innocents but she along with several others thought they should change their name to the gypsies. It suited their way of life far better. Seeing Xander earlier had come as a phenomenal shock. No, she corrected herself, seeing Lex. It was hard to mentally rename someone she had known so well. It made her remember too many things she tried so hard to forget.

Rose didn't look up when she heard someone enter. Nor did she look when the person sat beside her. She handed him the bottle in her hand as he settled in beside her. Lex took a long drink from it and handed it back.

"You didn't say anything earlier about…"

"She's you girlfriend, Lex. I'm not like that. I never have been."

"I know." He spent a few silent moments staring into the fire. "I really never thought I'd see you again, Rose."

"Ditto." She whispered before taking another long drink from the bottle.

"You also didn't really talk about anything that's happened to you since… everything."

"You weren't exactly baring your soul either."

"What can I say? I'm a self-centered, opportunistic, womanizing bastard. At least that's what they tell me."

"Well, I'm a cold, antisocial, morose bitch. Quite a pair we've become."

"You looked happy on stage."

"That's the only place I can be. You know it's all a show. I don't think anyone here's been happy for a long time."

"What happened?"

She was slow to begin speaking. Rose took a long breath and began her story. "We wanted to settle down, live in a city. People have this tendency not to want us around. We're just always outsiders. They can tolerate us for a while but… Anyway, we found this small city. It was perfect. There was a clean river, a forest nearby, good soil. We built a village outside this city. The people that lived there… They didn't mind us. They left us alone, we left them alone. It was… wonderful."

"I never thought you were the provincial type."

"I never thought I would be either. And I'm not anymore. But then… It was different. I was married. I had a new baby. I wanted her to have some semblance of the childhood I had. A real home and all that. Our tribe had been traveling so long by then it just seemed nice to stay in one place. And for almost a year it was fabulous. We were completely self-sufficient. We had crops and animals. We were even going to build a mill. Until…"

"What? Rose?"

Rose shook her head and continued. "The people in the city were always trying to get back the kinds of stuff they had before. They got electric going and water. They decided to start running a sewer system. Within weeks the river was ruined. Their people started getting sick. A few died and they blamed us. They forgot that they were emptying their toilets into it. Their people kept getting sick and we didn't. So they decided it was our fault and we should pay for it. We didn't even know they were coming for us till it was too late. They came with guns and they didn't give a damn who got in their way. They just kept shooting and all we could do was run for the forest. And they just kept firing while we ran away."

Lex moved closer to her side when he saw the tears running down Rose's face.

"We were asleep when we heard the shots. William grabbed Juliet and we took off with everyone else. We were running and they shot him in the back. He handed the baby to me and told me to run. And I did as fast as I could. Eventually they stopped chasing us. We all met in this clearing. Juliet was screaming and she was covered in blood. I thought it was William's but…the bullet went through him into her. We did all we could. There were so many people hurt. And she was starting to get better."

"The wound got infected." He guessed.

"We didn't have any medication so…" she stared looked over at him and wiped at her eyes. "I told my sad tale." She sniffled, "What tragedies have you befallen?"

He shrugged and looked away from her gaze. "I was married. She died in child birth. After her… I got married again. She was taken by the techos. I… I think they killed her." He said it almost as if he was just then admitting the fact to himself.

Neither spoke. They passed the now nearly empty bottle between them and listened to the crackling logs.

"Do you ever think…" she began, "that these things are the price we pay for surviving."

"What do you mean?"

"There is no good reason either of us survived the plague, Lex. We were both more than old enough. Remember my cousin, Lucy?" she continued when he nodded. "She was a year younger than me and she died. Most people I went to school with. They all died. And I'm still here. Everyone around me dies but I don't."

"Rose, I…" Lex had no idea what to say to her.

"I have to play another set." She suddenly stood and began walking around the room.

He nodded and stood turning to leave.

"Wait a second." She went to a chest in the corner and dug through its contents. She walked back to him an old looking envelope in her hands. "I always said when I saw you again I'd give you these. After… everything. I just couldn't get rid of them."

He looked in the envelope. In the picture he saw a much younger version of himself, his arms around a much younger version of the woman across from him. It surprised him that he actually remembered when these pictures had been taken. The small rock show had been Rose's first big performance. He realized it was only days before the virus that had killed several of their friends parents was declared a worldwide epidemic. "Thanks. You know, I remember this."

"Yeah, it was a great show." She smiled a moment at the memory. "Well, I gotta…"

"Yeah." He followed her outside and back toward the stage. On impulse Lex pulled Rose into a hug and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I hope things get better, Rosey."

"I hope you're wrong about her." She answered disappearing backstage.

* * *

Lex stood on the fringe of the crowd and watched Rose sing. She was right it was the only place she was happy even if it was just a show.

"Lex?"

He cringed at the sound of Salene's voice. She looked the direction of the sound and saw Salene and Pride approaching him.

"I thought you went back to the mall."

"I did."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I felt like coming back." It had been weeks since he had a good argument with Salene. After talking with Rose he was craving a fight.

"Salene didn't mean anything, Lex." Pride stepped in diffusing them both.

He shrugged and returned to watching the band.

Pride followed his gaze to the girl on stage. "Siva said you know her."

"In another lifetime." He answered, slipping away and disappearing back toward the city.

By morning there was nothing left in the field to even indicate the carnival had even been there. Had it not been for the pictures tucked in his pocket even Lex would have thought it had all been a dream.

* * *

Comments, Criticisms, etc.??


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own The Tribe. Kinda wish I did but that's another story.

* * *

Mouse knew she wasn't supposed to leave the mall. She just couldn't stand it anymore. Sammy had been picking at her for days. Everyone else was busy and she just needed to get away. It wasn't like she was going far, just around the block once then right back in. She froze when she heard a noise. Slowly she began to creep forward, fighting the constant urge to run back to the entrance as fast as her legs could carry her. She could hear someone breathing heavily on the other side of the stack of crates. As quietly as she could she kept around corner. There was a girl squeezed in the small space between the stacks. She was dressed completely in black and for a moment Mouse thought she had stumbled upon one of the still missing Technos.

"Are you a techno?" she asked quietly.

She heavily lifted her head and looked at her. Black vines covered the side of her face. "No." she whispered. "I'm Rose."

"I'm Mouse." She stepped closer to the woman seated on the ground. "What tribe are you from then?"

Rose gave a half hearted laugh. "I don't have a tribe anymore."

"I'm a mallrat." She inched closer until she was almost near enough to touch Rose. Being so close Mouse could tell she was injured. Her breath hitched with every movement and there was blood on her hands.

"Mallrat? Wasn't Lex?" she seemed to think out loud. She was interrupted by sounds at the opening of the alley. Rose's hand shot up and wrapped around Mouse's wrist. She pulled the girl down into the small area between the boxes. The boys carrying large clubs walked by oblivious to their presence. It seemed like an hour before Rose released her. "Go home little girl." Rose whispered. "As fast as you can." Mouse nodded once and ran for the mall.

* * *

Mouse couldn't stop thinking about the girl from the night before. She had hid her from those guys so she couldn't be a bad guy. Then there was what she said. When Mouse told her she was a mallrat she had said something about Lex. Mouse knew if she told Salene or Pride or Amber that she'd been out they would yell. There was only one person she could think to go to.

It was very early in the morning when Mouse slipped from her bed. She crept through the silent mall careful not to wake anyone. He was exactly where she thought he would be. Lex sat at the end of a table in the café his back turned to her. His head rested low upon his hands and his hair completely blocked his face from view. He seemed to resonate exhaustion and Mouse began to reconsider saying anything. She, like most of the other residents of the mall, had been kept up deep into the night by Lex and Siva's loud argument. It had been practically dawn before the half sleeping Pride had asked them to quiet down or go outside. Looking at Lex it was obvious which option they had chosen. Mouse had just decided not to disturb him when he spoke.

"What'd you want, Mouse?"

She froze a moment before entering the room. He lifted his head and looked at her.

"Lex, would you yell if I told you I went outside?"

"You're in one piece, the mall's still standing and I'm too tired to yell."

"I went out yesterday."

"And?" his tiredness sapped all the venom from his voice.

"There was this girl. She was hurt. I told her I was a mallrat and she said something about you." It all came spilling forth in one breath.

"Yeah," the voice in his head immediately jumped to thoughts of Tai-san. And if she was hurt... "Did she tell you her name, Mouse?"

"Her name was Rose."

"Rose?" he'd last seen Rose at that carnival. Their tribe had packed and been gone before the sun even broke the sky. Lex sprang from his seat and grabbed his coat from where it was thrown across the table. "Do you remember where she was?" he extended his hand to her when she nodded. "Show me."

* * *

The small girl guided him outside and around the corner of the mall. "She was right here." She showed him the place between the stacks of crates. He dropped her hand and examined the area. There was a red-brown splotch against the wall and a smeared hand print of the same shade on the wall of the box.

"She was hurt." He thought aloud. He looked along the far wall. A small distance away there was another hand print and then another. He followed the trail down the alley and around the corner. The prints stopped just before a small alcove. Inside curled into a small ball he found her. Lex fell to his knees. "Rose?" he slowly reached out and touched her face. She stirred a bit but fell back limp against the stones. "Mouse?" he turned back to her. "Run back inside get everyone up."

She nodded and took off running. Lex looked back down at Rose. She let out a small groan as he lifted her from the ground.

* * *

"Wake up, Wake up!" Mouse went yelling from room to room. The bleary eyed residents began to emerge from their rooms and move into the lobby where the child was still yelling from.

"Mouse, what's wrong?" Amber rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"It's Lex," she answered out of breath.

"What's he done now?" Siva asked leaning against the railing.

Almost in answer Lex emerged around the corner and under the half open grate.

Everyone watched in half horror and amazement as he carrie4d the unconscious girl up the stairs.

"She's hurt." He pushed past through all of them.

"Bring her in here." Amber strode in front of him leading them to an empty room. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I just found her."

"Do you know her name?"

"It's Rose. Her name's Rose." He stood aimlessly in the hall as Trudy appeared and pushed him from the room.

"How did you find her, Lex? Mouse what were you doing outside?" Salene looked between the man and the child standing off to the side.

"I needed a walk. She asked to come along." He spoke up, "we founder her about a block from the mall.

She nodded accepting his answer. "She looked familiar."

"She was that singer from the carnival. You knew her." Siva looked to Lex accusingly.

His eyes narrowed on her and he stormed away.

* * *

Comments, Criticisms, etc.?? 


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own The Tribe. Kinda wish I did but that's another story.

* * *

Lex was on the roof when Pride finally found him. He stood silently behind the brooding man.

"Lex, Siva didn't mean anything..." Pride began.

"Yes, she did." Lex cut him off. "I know exactly what she meant. She probably thinks I've been keeping her somewhere."

"Have you?" he came forward and stood beside him at the edge. He raised his hands in defense when the dark glare fixed upon him. "I need to ask. It wouldn't be the first time. You just showed up with an injured girl in your arms. We need to know what happened. And just so you know. I don't believe your story about Mouse. I know she sneaks out."

He sighed and leaned against the edge. "She said she went out yesterday. She saw Rose at the side of the mall and she talked to her. Mouse said something about being a mallrat and Rose said my name. Mouse couldn't stop thinking about it so she told me. I had her show me where and we found her. I swear this is the first time I've seen her in five weeks."

"I believe you. You said you knew her before."

He snorted a sarcastic laugh. "You could say that." He pulled the picture from his pocket and handed it to the man beside him.

Pride looked at the picture of the two people. "You were together."

"Yeah. We were starting to talk about getting engaged when... you know." He shrugged and took back the photo. "But that was a lifetime ago."

"It's sad."

"It's life. I just hope she's ok." He elaborated when he saw the look on Pride's face. "Not for the reasons you're thinking. Before we were a couple she was my best friend. I told her everything. That was what I missed most about Rose. Just having someone that listened to everything in my head and didn't comment. Just let me get it all out."

"What happened? Why didn't you stay together?"

"Her mum died fairly early. Her dad was a doctor. He freaked out over not being able to save his wife. He made her and her sister pack up and move north. My parents wouldn't let me go. And anyway, her dad didn't exactly approve of us. We always said we'd find each other after it was all sorted out. But dad got sick and mom sent me to the camp."

"Why didn't you go look for her?"

He studied his hands a moment then looked out over the city. "We spent one last night together before she left. In the morning she felt sick and had a fever. We were both 19 so..."

"You thought she died."

"And she thought I died. Wouldn't you have though? For a long time I wondered what would have happened if we'd stayed together. Then I got thrown out of the camp and met up with Zandra and the rest is history."

"You're very open today."

"Blame it on sleep deprivation."

"You didn't sleep last night."

"Siva wanted to have it out."

"What were you fighting about?"

"I don't respect her. I don't talk to her. I don't listen to her. I really stopped paying attention a bit before you threw us out."

"Perhaps that why she's angry."

"I don't know why she's angry now." He ran a hand through his hair. "You know, sometimes I think I have women completely figured out. Then I realize I'm so far a way it isn't even funny."

"It's impossible to completely figure them out."

"With Siva it's like... It's like... She's heard everyone tell her what kind of guy I am. That I can't be with one girl, that I can't be faithful to anyone, that I'm only looking out for myself. But I've never done anything to hurt her or anything. Lately she's been starting fights for no reason. I think she wants me to hurt her. Causer then everyone will have been right and everyone will pity her. Honestly I don't think were gonna last much longer."

"Are you gonna give up on her?"

"No. I mean ... I don't want to. I love Siva. But I don't think she wants this anymore. And I can't deal with her waiting for me to screw up."

"I hope you're wrong."

"The sad thing is. I don't think I care anymore." He turned and disappeared inside.

* * *

"He must have had something to do with it. I mean why would he bring her here." Siva paced stormed into Ebony's room.

"What are you talking about?" Ebony whispered in an annoyed tone from under the covers.

"What do you think I'm talking about!?!"

Jay rolled over and turned on the light before rising from the bed. "I'm going to get some breakfast." He leaned down and kissed Ebony lightly before grabbing his shirt and leaving.

"You think Lex hurt that girl?"

"Yes... NO... I don't know." She plopped down on the end of the bed.

"Lex is a lot of things Siva, but he wouldn't do that."

She sighed. "I know. This is Lex were talking about. He must have had her stashed somewhere. I didn't really think he would do this to me."

"Have you bothered to talk to him about it?"

"No."

"Then why don't you do that."

"He'll deny it."

"I doubt that. He usually admits things when he's caught."

"I don't know what to do anymore."

"Siva," she spoke calmly and quietly, "you're exhausted. This has been a lot thrown at you. Go back to your room and get some sleep. Think about this when you wake up."

She nodded and left the room. She was walking slowly back up to her room. Everything inside seemed to make her think of Lex and her assumptions of his infidelity. Siva fell into the bed and began to cry.

* * *

Comments, Criticisms, etc??


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own The Tribe. Kinda wish I did but that's another story.

* * *

It was past midday when Lex woke and crept down to the room they had placed Rose in. Amber looked up when he walked in.

"Is she?" he slowly moved closer.

"She's been badly beaten and stabbed. We patched her up the best we could but she has a fever. If...when she wakes up she should be ok."

He nodded and stared at her with sad eyes. He shook his head and turned his attention back to Amber. "You should get some rest."

"Someone needs to stay with her."

"I will. Go rest. See your baby."

Amber nodded and stood leaving the room.

Lex took the now empty seat at Rose's bedside. She was deathly pale; a thin sheen of sweat covered her face. He took the rag out of the bucket of water on the small table near by and whipped gently at her forehead. With the heavy coat gone, he could see the angry looking stab wound in her shoulder and the dark purple bruises creeping up from the neckline of her tank top.

He leaned foreword toward the bed. "Well, Rosey, what's gonna happen now?"

She slept on silently in response to his question.

"Me either." He was quiet a moment. "I really have missed you. Some days I really wish I would have gone looking for you. Can't redo everything we regret can we? I hope you decide to stay for awhile at least. I'd be nice to have someone to really talk to again. I think you'd like it here. Everyone's pretty ok. There's a few that can be a little crazy at times but for the most part it's good." He sighed watching her steady breathing for a moment. "Please wake up, Rosey." He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her cheek before assuming his silent vigil.

* * *

Salene was reading in the café when Amber came in. She gathered her lunch and took a seat at the table across from her. There was a quiet moment before Salene began to speak.

"Is that girl...?"

"She's still unconscious. She has a high fever."

"Do you have any idea what happened?"

"Not a clue. She was stabbed in the shoulder. That seems fairly fresh. She looks like she took a real beating too."

"You don't think Lex had anything to do with this, do you?"

"No, I think he just found her."

"Pride talked to him earlier. He's really worried about Lex."

"Things aren't going well with Siva are they?"

"No. I think this is gonna make it even worse."

"Obviously."

They stopped talking quickly when Jay entered the room and sat at the table resting on the smooth surface. "If you were talking about Siva," he said without raising his head, "don't stop on my account."

"Bad day?" Amber watched him sympathetically.

"This morning, after everything settled down, we just got back to sleep when Siva storms in yelling about Lex." He raised his head and looked at them. "This isn't the 1st time either. All hours of the night, whenever they argue she comes to Ebony. You know, sometimes, I wish we could keep Java in the mall just so Siva'd have someone else to bother."

"Is it really that bad? I mean, I know last night they got loud." Salene shrugged, "Pride only said something because they woke the babies."

"I think it's worse than we know."

* * *

"Siva?" the room was dark as Ebony slowly crept in. She could see the outline of the bed and the large lump in it. "You awake?"

"Yeah." She sniffled and looked back at the doorway.

Ebony shook her head and crossed the room taking a seat on the bed. "You need to stop doing this to yourself." She slowly began to push the hair from Siva's face and stroked her head gently. "No guy is worth all this. Lex least of all."

"I know. I just... I," she sighed and buried her face in the pillows. "I don't even know if I love him anymore."

"Then why are you doing this? You're miserable. Cut him loose, you'll be happier for it."

"It's just... I trusted him. I thought he loved me."

"He probably did once."

"I wish I knew what he was thinking."

Ebony sighed. "Oh, Siva, I don't know what else to say to you." She sat silently and stroked her sister's head as she began to cry again in earnest.

* * *

Comments, Criticisms, etc??


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own The Tribe. Kinda wish I did but that's another story.

* * *

The mall was far too quiet. It wasn't silent by any means but it was still too quiet. Mouse wandered from room to room. Salene and Amber sat on the sofa together both reading. Sammy played videogames in his room and Jay typed away at his computer. Trudy gently rocked Brady telling her a story and Ebony silently comforted Siva. Every room was filled with tiny sounds, keyboard clicks and page turns. All but one room contained some modicum of tension filled white noise. The room where Lex sat at Rose's bedside was perfectly silent. Not even the sound of their breathing carried beyond the doorway. She was peeking in the room when a pair of strong arms picked her up and pulled her back.

"I think we should leave them alone, little one." Pride put her back on the ground a few steps away.

"Will she be alright?"

"Amber and Trudy have done all they can."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"It's the best answer I can give you." He saw the frustrated look on her face. "I was going to go up to the roof for a while, would you like to come?"

She nodded and took his hand. Mouse loved spending time with Pride. He always listened to her and answered all her questions. Out of everyone in the mall he was the only one that treated her like she was more than just a little kid. The wind was blowing lightly as the came out into the open. There were few clouds in the sky to block the sunlight that trickled down. It seemed the horizon was a million miles away.

"It's peaceful up here." She stepped up to the ledge and looked out aver the city.

"Yeah, that's why I like it here. It feels free." He stepped up beside her.

"Yeah," she was silent a moment at his side. "Is Siva going to break up with Lex?"

"I think so." He answered straightforwardly. Pride had learned that the best course with Mouse was just to answer her questions honestly. She was far more perceptive than many people gave her credit for.

"Why do they fight so much? I mean, if he loves her and she loves him."

He sighed. "Because nothing is ever that simple, Mouse."

"You and Salene don't fight."

"No, we don't but..." he was quite a moment. "I'm not sure how to explain it. It has to do with personalities and intentions and a million other things."

"And I'll understand when I'm older." She sounded very disappointed.

"Yeah. I wish I could explain it better."

"It's ok. Do you think he likes Rose?"

"Lex? I know he did. I think he hopes he still will."

"Does he love her?"

"I think he did. Very much."

"I think you're right." She looked down at her hands. "I was listening to him talk to her earlier. He sounded so sad."

"You shouldn't eavesdrop."

"I know but I couldn't help it," she looked up a Pride then back out over the city. "I think I'm gonna go back downstairs now." She turned and left after he nodded and turned back to the landscape.

* * *

Amber slipped quietly into the back of the room. Lex had rested his head on his arms on the bed next to Rose. She lightly rested her hand on his shoulder. He jumped and looked back at her.

"I know you don't want to hear this but," she whispered, "I think you need to talk to Siva."

He shook his head and looked back to Rose. "I think her fever broke."

She moved around the bed and rested her hand on Rose's forehead. Her temperature ad dropped noticeably. "Yeah, she might be out of the woods yet."

"When do you think she'll wake up?"

"I don't know. We're going to have a tribe meeting when she does."

He snorted a laugh and shook his head. "What so people can say how we should throw her out?"

"It won't be like that."

"Yeah, it will. You all already think I'm responsible for her being here."

"Not all of us do." She said emphatically. "Lex, the more you try to hide, the more some people are going to think you are guilty of something."

"I'm tired of trying to prove to everyone I'm innocent when I am innocent." He stood and stormed from the room.

She sighed and looked at the sleeping girl. "Was he always like this or it is just for us?"

* * *

Lex stood outside the door. He could hear Ebony speaking to Siva inside. Wonderful, he thought, the bitch is giving her advice now. He was there another few moments before Ebony emerged.

"What are you doing here?" she looked at him scornfully.

"Well, it is still my room."

She narrowed her eyes, "You're incorrigible, Lex."

"Thanks Ebony, I try." He watched her walk away before turning back toward the room. It was dark and he could hear Siva breathing. He took a deep breath and stepped inside.

* * *

Comments, criticisms, etc... 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own The Tribe. Kinda wish I did but that's another story.

* * *

He was quiet as he crossed the room and sat at the edge of the bed. "Siva, I want to…"

"No," she cut him off, "I really just don't want to hear it."

Lex stood and began pacing the room. "What on earth are you angry about? Please tell me something.

She sat up and looked at him. "That girl you've been keeping is…"

"No, you were pissed at me before Rose showed up. Siva, I just don't know what I did this time."

"You're… you're, you're just you Lex."

"Well, I was me when we met and I've been me all the whole time I've been with you, so what's your excuse now?"

She moved and sat on the edge of the bed. "I don't know."

"I don't like fighting with you." He sat beside her.

"I don't like fighting with you, either."

"So what are we gonna do about it?"

"I can't stand you lying to me, Lex."

"You've got to trust me sometimes when I tell you I'm not lying."

"Were you keeping that girl in the city?"

"No, I wasn't. Rose and I were friends before the virus. I ran into her, with you," he emphasized, "at the carnival. That night I went back and talked to her again."

"What did you talk about when you went back?" there was an edge of annoyance in her voice.

"The people we used to know. Just what happened since…everything."

She nodded and looked at the floor. "I believe you."

"I haven't seen her since that night."

"Till you took a walk with mouse yesterday."

"Yes."

"I have no reason to believe you."

"No, you don't but I'm telling the truth."

She nodded. "Can I think about it awhile?"

He nodded and stood, "I've never lied to you Siva, never."

* * *

Lex wandered around the mall. He had tried to sit still but he just couldn't. Talking with Siva had made him think about far too many things. He swore up and down that he never lied to her but that had been just another lie. There were so many lies. Not so much lies, he thought, more like omissions. He never told her Ebony was actually the one that convinced Ram to let her go. He never told her he had been selling paradise. He didn't tell her he and Rose had been more than friends. Even when he told her he wasn't lying he lied about going outside with Mouse. He didn't lie technically. She just didn't ask exactly what happened; she assumed he took Mouse for a walk. And anyway even if he was lying he was doing it to protect Mouse, he rationalized. Maybe he was as bad as everyone always said. He wanted to laugh at himself. His entire life people had been telling him what a horrible person he was and he was just now starting to believe them. Rose never listened, he thought. Everyone, her parents, he teachers, her friends, told her she was crazy for even thinking of dating him. They told her he never could be with one girl, he drank and smoked and he would hurt her in the end. But she just brushed the off. She stayed with him for six years. And he absolutely never did anything to betray her trust. Maybe that was the difference. Rose trusted him completely. Or maybe it was because Rose was as bad as he was. She drank and smoked and had quite a reputation too. No, he thought, despite everything she was always a good girl. Sure he had flirted with other girls. He flirted with every girl it was an unconscious thing for him but Rose never minded. She teased him a bout it and all his attention always focused back completely on her. And when people asked her why she never got angry she just said that she knew him better than that. She knew she didn't have to worry about him doing anything. Siva didn't really even know him as a person. She only knew what everyone told her and she obviously never really trusted him. She did to an extent but only when things were how she wanted. Sometimes it seemed like if he even spoke to another girl he was cheating. Even if it was just Trudy of Salene. If he didn't agree with her every word she took it as a personal attack. There were fewer and fewer things he could remember her thinking he did right. Lex knew he loved Siva he was simply beginning to have a hard time remembering why. He had hoped talking things over with Siva would help smooth things over at very least. The more he wandered and the more he thought back about what had been said the more he realized that there might be no fixing things. He realized suddenly that he had been pacing for hours, most of the day actually. And without even noticing he was back where he started. The room was still silent. He debated going in and reliving whoever was sitting at Rose's bedside. Without warning Mouse came tearing out of the dark room and ran straight into him.

"Lex, Lex come quick!" she grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the door.

"What is it, Mouse." He quickly reclaimed his hand.

"She's waking up!"

* * *

Comments, Criticisms, etc???? 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own The Tribe. Kinda wish I did but that's another story.

* * *

Rose felt heavy. Every inch of her body just felt like she was submerged in sand. This must be what it feels like to be dead, she thought. But if I were dead, her mind added, I probably wouldn't feel like crap. There was something cool on her forehead and someone was calling her name. The voice was becoming more and more insistent as consciousness began to creep back to her. The voice sounded familiar as her mind slowly processed it. The last thing she could remember was stopping in that alley. The voice continued to be persistent, asking her to open her eyes. Her body was beginning to become aware of its surroundings and she knew she couldn't still be out in the alley. It was far too warm and soft to be an alley. There was someone holding her hand. Rose willed her eyes to open. They felt so heavy. She managed to crack them open for an instant but all she made out was a swirl of color and light. She opened her eyes again and the swirls began to take form. She was indoors at least. The voice, which her mind now clearly identified as a male voice, kept talking, encouraging her. She opened her eyes again for longer this time and the voice now had a blurry face. She opened her eyes one more time and was finally able to keep them open for a moment. She blinked quickly, the room becoming clearer each time. When she finally focused there was a pair of eyes staring back into hers.

"Rose?" Lex asked quietly.

She groaned and tried to sit up. He leaned forward and a woman emerged from the shadows. They helped her rearrange herself and put some pillows behind her back.

"Where am I?" she asked quietly.

"You're at the mall," he answered as if expecting the answer to evoke instant recognition.

"Ok." she took a sip from the glass of water the woman had produced.

"You know who I am, right?" Lex took a seat at the side of the bed.

"Yes, dumb ass, I know who you are."

He grinned at her answer. "That's Amber." he nodded in the direction of the woman across the bed.

Rose nodded and started at her hands in her lap.

Amber felt the tension in the room and pushed her self away from the bed. "Well, I'm gonna go tell the others you're awake."

He waited until he was sure se was gone to speak again. "What happened?"

Rose sighed, "Where should I begin?"

"How about after you left here."

"We went south and played a few more shows. We decided to come back further north. We were on a real crappy road through a forest east of here. We were close to the city. We could see the tops of the buildings now and then through the trees. We stopped in a clearing for the night. It was a normal night; we lit a couple fires, cooked dinner, just hung around. Most of the tribe was asleep, it was after midnight, when it happened."

Lex leaned forward hoping she would continue.

"It got real quiet. Like scary quiet. No birds or bugs or animal sounds. That's when they attacked us."

"Who?"

"Don't know", she shook her head, "They came out of the trees. They had weapons. I don't remember. There were so many. It was like they were everywhere at once. They just grabbed people and disappeared back into the trees. People were screaming. I tried to run but one grabbed me and I fought back. In a second, there were dozens of them. They were kicking me and hitting me then there was this pain in my back and I passed out."

"You were stabbed, in the shoulder."

She winced as she shifted in the bed. "Kinda figured that one out on my own."

"What happened when you came to?"

"They were gone. Everyone was gone. There were a couple bodies. I think that's why they left me. It was weird like they just took all the people and left all the supplies, medicine, food everything."

"Did you get a good look at them? What did they look like?"

"Like people, I don't know it was dark," she stopped a moment frustrated, "They wore black, maybe dark blue, I'm not sure."

"Like spandex black?" he asked.

"No, like, I don't know, dirty, raggy. Most of them had dreads and breads. Like they'd been playing Wildman for a long time," she thought a moment. "One thing I remember was weird. Their faces."

"What about them?"

"They were almost trying to blend into the trees but their faces were all painted pale blue."

Lex leaned back in his seat quietly thinking. No one could ever have described the Technos as raggy, even the renegades hadn't been out of the city long enough to get too ratty looking. And kidnapping and violence definitely weren't the Ecos style. He was about to speak again when amber came in the room.

"The meeting is going to start in a minuet." she looked toward Rose, "Will you be alright alone for a little while?"

Rose nodded and Lex followed Amber out of the room.

* * *

Comments, Criticisms, etc??? 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own The Tribe. Kinda wish I did but that's another story.

* * *

Lex followed Amber down to the cafe and leaned against a wall in the back as she moved to the center and began speaking.

"I'm sure by now you all know why we're here. Rose is awake now so we need to decide if we're going to ask her to stay? Does anyone want to speak?"

"What happened to her?" May asked.

Amber looked toward Lex and he pushed away from the wall and began to speak. He relayed the story of the attack in the forest quickly.

"Is there anymore discussion?" Amber took back over the discussion.

"We can't just take in all of Lex's strays." Siva sulked from her spot on the sofa beside Ebony.

"Can we get rid of you then?" May whispered just loud enough to be heard by the room.

"We should let her stay." Trudy spoke up. "We have no good reason not to."

"Can we just vote?" Dee asked.

"Ok," Amber looked around, "I vote yes. Salene?"

"Yes."

"Trudy?"

"Yes."

"Pride?" she worked her way around the room.

"Yes."

"Jay?"

"Yes."

"Ebony?"

"No."

"Siva?" she asked already knowing the answer."

"Of course not."

"Dee?"

"Yes."

"Patch?"

"Yes?" he answered almost as a question.

"May?"

"Absolutely." She voted glaring at Siva.

"Mouse?"

"Yes."

"Sammy?"

"I guess."

"Lex?"

"Yes." His eyes never left his girlfriends hard glare.

"Well that's it then. Rose can…" Amber was cut off as Siva stormed from the room followed closely by her sister, "stay." She shook her head, "does anyone have anything else?"

"Lex," Jay asked, "what did she say about the tribe that attacked them?"

"She said they came out of the trees. They wore dark colors. She said they looked like they'd been in the wood for a while. Hand weapons, close combat stuff it sounded like. They had their faces painted blue."

"That doesn't sound like the Technos." May came around and sat at the table.

"No," Jay agreed, "they haven't been gone very long and anyway, there not big on close weapons. Not outside reality space anyway. It's just not there style."

"Not the Ecos, either." Pride jumped in the conversation. "They're not into kidnapping or murder."

"Do you think there's a new tribe out there?" Salene looked slightly worried.

"Could be. Do you think she would show us where they attacked them?" Jay asked Lex.

"Probably. She also said that the tribe that attacked them looked like they left their supplies alone. We might be able to get some stuff out there."

"Ok, we can wait a few days. Until she heals a bit more."

They all nodded and the meeting broke up.

"Lex?" Amber stopped him as he headed toward Rose's room. "I'll go talk to her. You should go see Siva."

He sighed dramatically. "Wouldn't it be easier to just rip my fingernails out with pliers?" he shrugged at her look. "I'm going. But if Ebony says one word I can't be held responsible for my actions." He stormed away toward his room and Amber headed up the stairs to see Rose.

* * *

Rose turned her head toward the door as Amber entered. "So, what's the verdict?"

"You can stay, if you want."

"Great."

"Don't sound so enthusiastic." She took a seat by the bed.

"I don't meant to sound ungrateful or anything. I just… I don't have anywhere else to go."

"You wouldn't be the first person to join this tribe for that reason. Don't worry. I'm sure you'll get on fine."

"Thank you." She smiled.

"So… Lex said he knew you before."

"Yeah. We were close."

"How close?"

"Close enough."

"Oh… has he always been…" she stopped a moment trying to find a polite way to ask the question.

"A great big asshole?" Rose supplied.

"I was going to say… I wasn't going to word it that way."

"It's ok. And, yeah, when he wants to he can be a real piece of work. I always thought it was just his defense mechanism."

"So you know about his… issue?"

"Which? I know about a lot of his issues."

"Reading."

"You mean that he can't? Yeah, I know about that. And he's too proud to ever admit it to anyone."

"I think I'm one of the only people that actually knows."

"I'm sure he's very good at hiding it by now."

The conversation lapsed and soon Amber stood. "I should let you get some rest." She turned and walked toward the door.

"Amber." Rose called out, "Thank you, I mean it."

She nodded and switched off the light on her way out.

* * *

Lex sighed when he heard the noises coming from the room he and Siva shared. He was more than tired. He now realized what ever he had said to Siva this afternoon had been completely in vain. He had disagreed with her and so yet again he was the bastard. This was the final nail in the coffin of their relationship and Lex just didn't care. He steeled himself and entered the room.

Siva stalked around the room like a caged animal, gathering her things and tossing them into a basket on the end of their shared bed.

"What are you doing?" he asked from where he leaned against the door in his most annoyed tone of voice.

"Leaving you." She answered throwing down an armful of clothes.

"Well, Siva," he swaggered across the room and touched her chin lightly, "it's been fun." He pulled away quickly and tossed himself across the bed.

"You're not even gonna try to stop me?" she seemed outraged at his automatic acceptance of her decision.

"Nah, you've got your mind made up and far be it from me to argue with a lady. It was fun while it lasted but this has been coming."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"I'm… I'm just gonna be me." He answered his mouth curling into a smirk.

Siva made an exasperated sound, grabbed her basket and stormed from the room.

Lex hadn't been quite ready to let his relationship with Siva go but she had made the decision for him. He knew she was just being dramatic, she wanted him to beg her to stay, or to get angry, anything. Just accepting her decision had definitely ruined her plan. But far be it from him to hinder her decision making. She said he didn't listen to what she wanted, well he listened this time. Of course, Lex knew, Siva was just going to be a prissy bitch now, not only that but her psychotic sister would be right with her. Ebony pissed at him, at least that would be normal. He almost felt sorry for Jay. He would have to deal with both girls now. Well, the voice in his head added, it's his fault for being with the shrew. Lex suddenly had the strongest urge to go visit Rose. She would make fun of him, sure, but she would just listen. She was resting though. He would wait till morning to bother her. And, he realized, he would actually get to sleep tonight.

* * *

Comments, Criticisms, etc? 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own The Tribe. Kinda wish I did but that's another story.

* * *

Jay woke before dawn. He slipped carefully from bed, being sure not to wake Ebony. He almost forgot to step over Siva, sleeping on their floor on his way to grab his shirt and boots before leaving the room. He had hoped for a peaceful breakfast down in the café before the rest of the mall woke. Instead, he found Lex sitting at the table with a fresh pot of coffee.

"I could kill you." He dropped his heavy boot on the floor and grabbed a mug before settling himself at the table.

"What'd I do?" Lex asked looking up."

"Siva? She's sleeping on our floor."

Lex raised his hands in defense. "She dumped me, it's not my problem. You should learn to say no to your woman."

"You're a bastard."

"I've heard. You shoulda checked about the baggage that came with Ebony before you got in too deep."

Jay glared at him but was silent for several long moments. "You know," he finally said, "I hardly recognize Siva anymore. The girl I knew would have kicked you ass and moved on."

"Maybe that was an act."

"I guess so." He sighed and poured himself a cup of coffee. "I suppose it's too late to wonder now.'"

"I guess it is." Lex stood and walked quickly from the room.

* * *

Rose stared at the ceiling. She hadn't slept much. The ache in her shoulder and ribs conspired with her dreams to keep her from resting. She felt better than she had the day before but that wasn't saying much. It hit her suddenly. Her tribe was gone, probably dead. She was alone in a building with her long-lost, supposedly dead, almost fiancé and a bunch of people she didn't know, including his current girlfriend. She didn't realize she was crying until the tears splashed onto her hand. There was a noise in the hall and a girl with purple and black hair swept in.

"Good morning." She called brightly, coming into the room. Her smile faded when she saw Rose. She rushed to the side of the side. "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

Rose quickly wiped the tears from her face. "I'm fine, really. It… It's just been a rough couple days and…"

"I couldn't even imagine what you've been through." She perked up a bit. "Come on. I'll take you down stairs and you can get a nice hot shower then we'll get some breakfast. That'll make you feel better."

Against her better judgment Rose let herself be led away. The girl, who introduced herself as Trudy along the way, was right. As her second cup of coffee began to take effect Rose began to feel decidedly human.

"You're sure you don't want anything to eat?" Trudy sat opposite her at the long table, Brady in her lap.

"You've been sick, you really should eat." Amber seated herself at the table with her breakfast.

"I'm fine, really. Coffee makes everything better." She took another sip from her mug.

"You're awake."

Rose sputtered as Lex came in the room and joined them. She fixed him with a deadly glared and he simply smiled.

"I know," he raised his hands in defense. "Don't bug you before your third cup." He leaned forward and picked a piece of melon off Amber's plate.

"You're in a good mood." She stabbed at his retreating hand.

"Yes, Amber, I am. It's the happiness only a free man can know."

"So you and Siva are officially done?" Trudy set her squirming little girl on the floor.

"Yes, Trudy, we are." He leaned back in his chair looking thoroughly smug.

"Siva was the girl with the braids, right?" Rose put her cup on the surface and pushed it away.

"The taller one, yeah." He answered. "The little troll is her sister Ebony."

Amber gave a disgusted sigh, which Lex only glared at.

"Well, fun as this is," Rose stood, "my shoulder is starting to throb again, so I'm gonna go lie down."

"I'll walk you there." Lex sprung from his seat and left at her side.

Amber and Trudy watched them go and exchanged a knowing look.

"You almost have to feel sorry for Siva." Amber turned back to her breakfast.

"Why do you say that?" Trudy began to clear away the dishes.

"She never had a chance against that."

Comments, Criticisms, etc?

A/N: I know another short chapter but I already have the next one stared so I should have it up in a few days. And Fastfuriouschick yes this is going to be a Lex romance just give me a couple more chapters for build up.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own The Tribe. Kinda wish I did but that's another story.

* * *

Lex walked quietly at Rose's side. "You look better today."

"I feel better." She fidgeted with the hem of her sweater. "I want to go back out to the forest, tomorrow or maybe the next day... You guys could probably use some of the supplies. Something tells me my tribe won't need it again."

He nodded. "A couple of us will come with you." He stopped outside her door. "Well, I guess I'll see you later."

She sighed. "Come on in. I know that look on your face, you need to talk." She went in the room and crawled back into bed.

Lex followed her in and sat on the floor leaning his head back against the mattress.

"You want to talk about Siva, right?" she continued when he sighed. "Why did you break up?"

A little voice in the back of his head answered 'because she thinks I'm sleeping with you.' "It's been coming for a while." He finally said. "We've been fighting a lot."

"About what?" Rose's voice sounded a little tired.

"Everything, nothing, I don't know. She never trusted me. She said I didn't listen to her. She thought I was cheating on her."

"Were you?"

"No, you know how I am."

"You're a flirt."

"Exactly. Just cause I talk to a girl it doesn't mean I'm gonna take her up against a wall."

"Well, there's an image." She sighed. "Some girls just don't understand stuff like that."

"I know. And I tried not to do it."

"Have you ever done anything to make her not trust you?"

"Not to her. Never to her. I may have done some… less than good things in the past." He admitted.

Rose reached out and ran a hand over his hair. "I don't know what to tell you."

"I really wanted this to work. I never did anything to hurt her. I…"

"Is it beyond apologizing?"

He snorted. "You could say that."

"I wish I could tell you more." Rose yawned.

He stood up. "You're tired. I should let you rest. I'll see you later." Lex gave her a smile and quickly left the room.

Rose lay awake thinking in the darkened room. He had changed more than she had thought could change. She was almost glad she had a different name to associate with the man who had just left the room. Her Xander had been trouble, yes, but he had been mischievous and sweet and sarcastic and funny. Lex was different; there was something just beneath the surface, something very dark. He must have seen real horrors to become the brooding man he seemed to have become. No matter what he said she saw it. As she finally drifted off to sleep she thought about the boy she had know and the man he'd become.

* * *

Jay went through his daily duties. They all were quickly realizing that as hard as it had been to run a city with Ram in control, it was even harder to do it with him gone. They thought they had it all figure out. Jay and the mallrats would keep peace in the city and Mega and his technos would run the infrastructure. Te first few days had been the worst. Ram had set up a bizarre operating program for the power and water systems. If he didn't enter a specific password everyday the system crashed. Breaking the code and disabling the system were only half the problem. The kids in the city were going into paradise withdrawals and rioting. It was impossible to get them to understand that the more they rioted the longer it would take to get them what they wanted. The carnival had really been a godsend. It had distracted the residents long enough for them to get major repairs done. The return of electricity and running water had done much to restore the peace.

Jay went quietly into the darkened room. Mega was in the corner scrolling trough data at a console. "What did you want?"

Mega jumped and spun around at the sound of Jay's voice. "Must you always do that? This room is bad enough without you sneaking up on people."

"You get too absorbed in your work."

"I have the disk you wanted." Mega gestured to the CD-rom lying on the table. "All the files are still encrypted. I haven't had the chance with everything else."

"Don't worry about it, I'll work on them. Is there anything else?"

"No. His vital sign are starting to slip."

Jay turned his head toward the stasis chamber in the center of the room. "So he couldn't manage immortality after all."

Mega joined him watching their fallen leader in his regulated slumber. "I suppose that's something to be thankful for."

* * *

It was late evening before Rose finally woke again. She caught sight of herself in the mirror as she went to leave the room. She hardly recognized the face that stared back at her. It had been a very hard six days since her tribe had been attacked. She remembered thinking that night that she needed to do something about her disastrous attempt at blonde highlighting. Now the pale ends of the chunks of hair looked dirty and the long dark roots made her look even older and more tired than she thought. She had tried to wash up her black skirt and sweater, and Trudy had as good a job as she could mending the hole in the shoulder, but her clothes just looked faded and ratty. All of her make-up was gone and she hadn't bothered to reapply it. Rose had always been one who believed that tribal make-up should be meaningful. Now that her tribe was gone she had no idea what to even put on her face. She rubbed her hand lightly across the fading bruise on her cheek. Rose resolved at that moment to go back to the forest as soon as possible, if only to get her things. She also decided she didn't want to go down to dinner. She had gone back to bed and was just getting to sleep when she heard someone enter the room.

"Hey," Salene set a tray of food on the small table. "You weren't at dinner so I brought you up some food."

Rose pulled herself form bed and joined the red head. "I was just thinking about getting up."

"Amber said you were still exhausted. Just eat, Trudy makes great vegetable soup."

"Thanks," She began eating. Salene was right, the soup was very good.

"Lex said you wanted to gout to the forest where your tribe stopped."

"Yeah, I'd like to go as soon as possible."

"He said that too. We can go tomorrow if you feel up to it. Lex, Jay and I are going to go with you. We figured about a day hike up there and a day back."

"That sounds about right. We should be able to get back quicker if the trucks are still there."

Salene nodded. "Get some rest. We're gonna leave pretty early." She cleared away the dishes and left.

Rose sat alone in the dim light for some time, wondering for the millionth time what she'd gotten herself into.

* * *

Comments, Criticisms, etc? 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own The Tribe. Kinda wish I did but that's another story.

* * *

Just after dawn, Salene slipped into Rose's room to wake her up. She was surprised to find Rose already awake, washing her face in the small sink.

"Time to go." She said cheerfully.

"Alright." Rose dried her face quickly and grabbed her coat on the way out.

Jay and Lex were waiting in the lobby for them. Lex shot Rose a small smile as Jay began talking.

"We should try to slip out through sector 3. It should be the safest." Jay led them under the grated entrance and out onto the street. It was slow going through the damaged streets. Burt our shells of cars blocked the streets and small fires dotted the sidewalks. It was obvious the tribes in this area were still rioting.

"I thought you said this way was safe?" Lex whispered as he stepped next to Jay.

"It is."

"Then why are you keeping your hand on your blaster?"

"Because safe is a relative term." He increased his pace.

"Lex, what's going on?" Salene and Rose caught up with him

"Seems this path isn't quite as peaceful as golden boy said it was."

"Well, let's just hope they sleep late."

He nodded, keeping his eyes on their surroundings. They all quickened their pace to keep up with Jay.

Soon they had moved beyond the wreckage and into the countryside. There was a dusty, broken road and they began to follow it toward the looming forest. The path seemed to stretch on forever. The wind was just beginning to bring hints of the coming winter as it whipped around them. As the day progressed, the sun began to shine making the landscape even more harsh and barren. The sun was just reaching its peak in the sky when they entered the forest. Salene insisted they stop and rest. There was a small open space off to the side of the road. The heavy trees blocked the wind and the sun seemed more cheerful. Salene dug into her bag and handed out a bit of food to everyone. They sat in companionable silence listening to the rustling leaves.

"Does any of this look familiar to you?" Sal sat in the grass next to Rose.

She snapped out of her reverie. "Um… yeah. The road, I think I remember it."

"Have any idea how much longer we have to go?" Jay finished his sandwich and brushed off his hands.

"I'm not sure. A while, I think."

"You don't know?" he looked at her incredulously.

"Back off." Lex spoke for the first time since leaving the city. He glared at Jay across the small clearing.

"Hey, I didn't mean anything…"

"Sure." Lex stood and stormed back to the road.

"I really didn't mean anything by…" Jay stood and tried to apologize.

"I know you didn't." Rose stood as well. "Don't worry about it." She chased after Lex.

"What's wrong with you?" Rose stepped out onto the road.

Lex paced back and forth across the pavement. Annoyance and anger seemed to radiate off him. "He had that attitude…"

"No," she cut him off, "you have been in a foul mood all day. What's going on with you?"

"No one asked them to come." He rounded on her shouting.

She spun on him. "You wanted to do this alone. Are you mad? What would you propose we would do if we needed to take more than two trucks back? Or if we needed to move anything heavy? You and me with a bad shoulder?"

"Well, I…" he stopped. He had forgotten they way only Rose had ever been able to yell at him.

"What, did you think you were going to sweep me out to some creepy forest and rekindle the romance?"

"I…" he suddenly looked very apprehensive.

"You did, didn't you?"

"Rosey…" he took a step toward her, "I just wanted to talk to you."

"We'll have plenty of time to talk back at the mall. I'm not going anywhere, Lex. And anyway, didn't you say yesterday you were going to get a couple people to go along?"

"I did say that, didn't I?"

She stepped forward and pushed the hair out of his face. "What am I gonna do with you?"

He brought his hands up and rested them gently on her hips. Lex pulled closer to his body. He dipped his head and brushed his lips across her jaw.

Rose pulled back suddenly, "No, Lex."

"No?" he sounded frustrated and annoyed.

"You just…" she turned away. "I'm not gonna be your rebound girl. We both know I deserve better than that." She turned and went back to Salene and Jay off the path.

Lex stood for several long moments watching the spot Rose had vacated thinking about her words. The other three emerged from the trees and the group continued along the wooded road.

* * *

The smell hit them first. They spent several hours after lunch walking down the forest path. It seemed the two men had called a sort of silent truce. Salene and Rose chatted quietly, occasionally earning glances from their traveling companions.

"Do you smell that?" Jay stopped in the road. The others gathered around him.

"What is that?" Salene wiped at her nose.

The odor was hard to describe. Heavy and sickly, like spoilt food but stronger.

Something seemed to dawn on Lex. "You said they left you for dead?" he turned toward Rose.

"Yeah, I thought so." She answered.

"Didn't you say there were others?"

Her face fell. "Oh God."

"We must be close than. Let's keep going." He turned and continued down the path.

The farther they walked the stronger the smell became. Soon, the long line of trucks came in to view. It was almost unbearable as they walked past the line of seven trucks. The bodies were behind the last truck, near the remains of a campsite. The sound of buzzing, crawling insects was deafening. It was too much for Rose. Lex caught her as she turned quickly away and held her as she buried her face in his chest. He led her away toward the front of the caravan. Lex helped Rose to sit on a log off the side of the road and sat beside her.

"I'm sorry, I…"

"Don't worry about it." Lex squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Are there any shovels or anything?" Jay crouched knelt down in front of them.

"Um… Third truck back I think, There should be tools and stuff."

He nodded and looked at Lex.

"Will you be ok while we…"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She answered Lex shakily.

"I'll stay with her." Salene sat beside Rose on the log.

Lex nodded and joined Jay walking toward their grisly task.

"We should move them off the road." Jay climbed up into the back of the transport truck and started digging about. He found a pair of shovels and handed them down to Lex.

"Then grab those tarps. I don't know about you, but I don't want to hang on to them that long."

"I didn't think of that." Jay grabbed the plastic tarps and jumped down. "We should find a place first." They left the plastic near the bodies and turned into the forest. A few yards in they found a clearing and began to dig. The tree roots ran deep through the ground and they made slow progress. After two long hours, they had finally dug a hole large enough for the two bodies. The two made their way back to the equipment truck, dropped off their coats, and shed clothing before turning toward the area at the end of the truck.

"Let's get this over with." Lex grabbed a corner of the plastic and pulled it toward the first body.

"Carry them both in together?"

"Yeah."

"Alright." Jay dropped his corner of the sheet on the ground. He looked at Lex and they both reached down and grabbed the cloth cover limb and lifted the body onto the corpse onto the covering. A great wave of insects and overwhelming smell rose up as the moved it. Both men stumbled backwards as it hit them. Jay stumbled toward the trees and emptied his stomach into the underbrush.

"You alright?" Lex called.

"Yeah," he spit, trying to rid the taste from his mouth. "Just wonderful." He slumped to the ground at the base of a nearby tree.

Lex disappeared for several moments. He returned with one of Salene's bottles of water. He handed it to Jay who quickly took a long drink.

"Some big, bad techno you are." Lex sat on the grass a small distance off.

"I've never seen… not like that."

"Don't worry about it. I'm actually surprised you lasted as long as you did. Most people wouldn't have."

"You did. You're still not sick." He tossed the water back.

"I'm just tougher than you. Accept it." He took a drink of water. "The girls are going through stuff. We need to get this finished. You ready?"

"Yeah, let's get this over with." He pushed off of the tree and turned back to their grisly task.

* * *

Comments, Criticisms, etc…

A/N: This and chapter 12 were originally going to be one chapter. However, as I wrote and flashbacks came into play I decided to break it into two chapters. It may even go into three before I'm finished. I already have the end in sight, though still quite away off, and sequel in mind. So stick with me, and I should have another chapter in a week or so.


End file.
